finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Terra (Final Fantasy IV)
A Terra é o nome do planeta de Final Fantasy IV e Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. É dividido em um Mundo Superior e Submundo. É conhecido pelos Lunarianos como o Planeta Azul . Ele tem dois satélites: A Lua Vermelha, e a maior, A Verdadeira Lua que a orbita brevemente durante os eventos de The After Years. Mapa :Clique com cursor do mouse sobre um local para ser redirecionado para seu artigo. Terra= |-|Submundo= Mundo superior .]] Mundo Superior é um local em ''Final Fantasy IV chamado de Terra e é onde a maioria das pessoas vivem. É o lar de quatro Cristais de Luz. *Baron **Castelo de Baron **Passagem do Diabo **Ancient Waterway *Floresta de Chocobo *Caverna da Névoa *Vila da Névoa *Kaipo *Canal Subterrâneo *Damcyan **Castelo de Damcyan *Toca da Formiga-Leão *Monte dos Duendes *Fabul **Castelo de Fabul *Mythril *Adamant Isle Grotto *Mysidia *Mount Ordeals *Troia **Castelo de Troia *Lodestone Cavern *Tower of Zot *Agart *Tower of Babil *Caverna de Eblan **Eblan *Giant of Babil Fundos de batalha SNES File:FFIV Battle Background WM SNES.png|Pastagem. File:FFIV Battle Background Desert SNES.png|Deserto. File:FFIV Battle Background Forest SNES.png|Floresta. File:FFIV Battle Background Beach SNES.png|Praia. GBA File:FFIV WM Background GBA.png|Pastagem. File:FFIV Desert Background GBA.png|Deserto. File:FFIV Forest Background GBA.png|Floresta. File:FFIV Beach Background GBA.png|Praia. DS File:FFIV Battle Background WM DS.PNG|Pastagem. File:FFIV DS Desert Battle Background.png|Deserto. File:FFIV DS Forest Battle Background.png|Floresta. X|Praia. PSP File:FFIV PSP Grass Battle.png|Pastagem. File:FFIV PSP Desert Battle.png|Deserto. File:FFIV PSP Forest Battle.png|Floresta. File:FFIV PSP Beach Battle.png|Praia. iOS File:FFIV DS Plainbg.png|Pastagem. File:FFIViOS Desert Battle Background.png|Deserto. File:FFIViOS Forest Battle Background.png|Floresta. X|Praia. TAY Wii File:OverworldFF4TAYBackdrop.PNG|Pastagem. X|Deserto. X|Floresta. X|Praia. TAY PSP File:FFIV PSP Ruined Grassland.png|Pastagem arruinada. File:FFIV PSP Ruined Desert.png|Floresta arruinado. File:FFIV PSP Ruined Forest.png|Floresta arruinada. File:FFIV PSP Ruined Beach.png|Praia arruinada. Submundo O Submundo é um local em Final Fantasy IV. Representa o interior da terra, e, assim, é preenchido com rocha e magma. Seus principais habitantes são Anões; no entanto, uma caverna que leva a um mundo em que os Eidolons vivem. Aeronaves não podem voar sobre o lava a menos que eles estejam revestidos com Mythril. O Submundo é o lar de quatro Cristais da Escuridão. *Dwarven Castle **Dwarven Base *Tomra *Kokkol's Forge *Sealed Cave *The Feymarch *Sylph Cave Fundos de batalha SNES File:FFIV Battle Background Hell SNES.png|Fundo de batalha no Submundo (SNES). GBA File:FFIV Hell Background GBA.png|Fundo de batalha no Submundo (GBA). PSP File:FFIV PSP Underworld Battle.png|Fundo de batalha no Submundo (PSP). iOS File:FFIViOS Underworld Battle Background.png|Fundo de batalha no Submundo (iOS). Sistema solar Muitos anos antes dos eventos do jogo, os Lunarianoss viviam em um planeta entre o "Planeta Vermelho" (Marte) e do "Grande Behemoth" (Júpiter). Eles também se referem a Terra como o "Planeta Azul". Outras aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Terra aparece como FMS para vários temas de ''Final Fantasy IV: *"Red Wings" *"Main Theme of FINAL FANTASY IV" *"Airship" Galeria File:Entrance to the underworld sealed ffiv ios.PNG|Cid sela a entrada do Submundo (iOS). File:Earth from red moon ffiv ios.PNG|A Terra vista da Lunar Whale (iOS). Curiosidades *A imagem da Terra mostrada no lançamento para GBA de Final Fantasy IV e The After Years é a famosa imagem the Blue Marble. ru:Земля (Final Fantasy IV) en:Earth (Final Fantasy IV) Categoria:Locais de Final Fantasy IV Categoria:Locais de Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Categoria:Locais de Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Categoria:Mundos